ncis fanfiction
by ColletteHurst01
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please leave your thoughts and I didn't quite know what to call it so if anyone has any suggestions please comment Two agents have started to have a romantic relationship but as they go to tell Gibbs one agent is kidnapped by a person who has been planting bombs in marine recruitment centres.


Dinozzo POV:

it has been a long week at NCIS, a man got rejected from the marines and decided to go round putting bombs in recruitment centres. 5 bombs so far and he's threatening more. Ducky says he has psychological problems and to be honest I don't disagree. Reminds me of a movie, 1992 classic called A few good men, about a colonels son gets rejected for the army so he starts terrorising New York. I think I've had about 12 hours sleep this week, it would have been more if Ziva didn't come round every night and let's just say we were doing a little bit more than talking, but I'm not complaining, it's been great. I know I need to tell Gibbs about us but I have no idea what to say or what he would say but then again he did let Abby and McGee to stay together and Abby is like his daughter, Gibbs would protect her with his life and they have been together for over a year now. My probie has finally turned into a man

6am and of course Gibbs is calling I swear bombers never wake up this early we just need like a 4 hour head start apparently

"Ziva wake up. Boss wants us at the navy yard like now, there's some coffee in the kitchen"

"Ah I'll get a call any second now anyway are you going to tell Gibbs today"

"If he's in a good mood then yea but this is Gibbs. There is a chance he already knows"

"Yes I know but I would rather he hear it from us than anyone else"

"Look ziva I love you and nothing is going to change that even if I have to leave NCIS to stay with you I will"

"I love you too tony but we better go before Gibbs kicks our ass for being late"

Ziva POV:

I really don't know what to do, I should consult Abby on this she does give the best advice. And hugs. What if Tony tells Gibbs and he fires Tony, this job is his life being a cop is everything to him. I should stop thinking the worst Gibbs isn't that bad. I just need some coffee and maybe an aspirin I think I need to start getting more sleep.

Hang on a minute where's Tony every day for the past 3 months or so he's parked next to me and waited. Maybe he's just getting coffee or he's already in the squad room. Ok he's not here. I need to get myself together. He could just been in the head or stuck in traffic.

Ok it's been over 2 hours now and his cell keeps going to voicemail

"Gibbs I don't know where Tony is and he isn't answering his cell. I last spoke to him 3 hours ago"

"McGee trace his cell"

"on it boss, I've got nothing it must be out of battery or turned off"

"Gibbs there's a call in MTAC ,its important you need to come see this for yourself"

"Ok McGee Ziva with me MTAC now"

*on MTAC screen*

"oh hey boss, I was just having a nice chat with our friend David the bomber, this was after he wacked me round the head with a.. what was it David a metal pipe and tied me to this lovely wooden chair" ~ "if you're going to be cocky DiNozzo I'm going to make your last day alive a lot more painful"

"Did you just threaten one of my agents David"

"Goodbye special agent Gibbs"

*screen cuts out*

Gibbs POV:

I really should have seen this coming a classic psychopath with serious rejection problems. I wonder what does to his ex-girlfriends. Just because Kate died doesn't mean DiNozzo will, I can't believe I'm still thinking about her although she was one of the best agents I have ever worked with she did save my life also. Come on brain tony will be fine we have McGee and Abby the best forensic scientist and computer hacker going in the US

"what have you got McGee"

"well boss I've tried to trace Tony's phone again but there wasn't anything"

"how did he get into MTAC"

"he got through our the firewall with a Trojan horse were lucky he didn't leave behind a virus"

"I don't care about that McGee can you track it"

"I'm trying to triangulate it now boss but he is bouncing it all over the world"

"call me when you get something"

I hope Abby has something more

"Gibbs wait please"

"ziva I'm just going down to Abby can it wait"

"no it can't it's about tony and..."

"what's it about ziva come on ziva spit it out"

"me and tony are together"

"what do you mean together"

"we have slept together several times and I.. I love him"

"ziva I don't have time for this now… Come talk to me tonight you know where I'll be"

DiNozzo POV:

Great I'm tied to a chair again with a cloth bag over my head and he totalled my car. My insurance company is not gonna be happy this is the 4th car now my beautiful 1969 Chevrolet corvette yet again destroyed by my new best friend David Robinson. Loner most of his life bullied at high school had is dreams set on being a marine and his dream got shattered by a gunny saying it how it is. I hope ziva is ok and that she isn't too worried and that she hasn't told Gibbs about us yet.

Aha he's finally here about time and I smell pizza. Cheese tomato pepperoni. Great I am starving .

"Aha Tony nice to see your still here do u want a slice"

"Of course I'm still here there isn't anywhere I can go. If you haven't noticed I'm still tied to a chair"

*punches tony in the face*

"see every time you decide to be cocky I'm going to hit you and the more annoying the are the harder it will hurt and I will torture you until you either tell me what I want to know or you die"

"well you might as well kill me now because you are not going to get nothing out of me"

*punches tony in the face again*

"so Tony why don't we start again and you start by telling me what your team has on me "


End file.
